


A Sacrifice A Day Keeps the Monster Away

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3
Genre: Consequences, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Disrespecting what you do not understand is never a wise choice.





	A Sacrifice A Day Keeps the Monster Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/gifts).



A self-entitled fanfic reader presses the kudos button only to have the message 'You have already left kudos here. :)' pop up. " _You have already left kudos here._ No, fuck you," they yell at their screen, "I have never clicked on this work before in my life, let alone left kudos."

The screen begins taking on a blueish, ethereal tone as they rant.

"And why the **fuck** is there that passive aggressive smiley there? Do you think it's cute, AO3? Do you? Well, it isn't. Fuck you, AO3. Fuck. You."

The words and images ripple, forming into shapes of no Earthen language.

"Archive of our own. **Our** own. Our who? Not mine. Definitely not mine."

A low staticky murmur begins to build. Reality wavers, bending to its call.

"Give me a fucking break. What a piece of shit website."

AO3 does not take such admonishment lightly. It has asked and the Kudos Eldritch abomination has answered. It reaches out, clawing, and just as the reader corrects themself with a, "Oh, wait, yeah right, I did read this one. I even commented too," it attacks, snagging its prey and dragging them through the screen.

Letter by letter a message appears on the screen before fading away.

# F  O  R    D  I  S  R  E  S  P  E  C  T.  
S A C R I F I C E    A C C E P T E D.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How (not) to Respect the Kudos Eldritch Abomination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909189) by [beneathameteorshower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower)




End file.
